Suzaku
Suzaku (Suzaku) is the vermillon bird of the south, the beast god assigned to protect the kingdom of Konan. Next to Seiryuu, it is the last beast god to be summoned. Suzaku was originally called "Ho-o" meaning man and woman, Suzaku 's main power is love, as explained in the series numerous times. He burnishes the love in the fire and in the fire is were he appears. Priestess Suzaku 's priestess is Miaka Yūki, the main character of the series.next is Madoka Ootori from the series too,from Fushigi yuugi to Suzaku Ibun The Wishes *Free Yui from Seiryuu`s heart *Seal Seiryuu away *Make her real world back to normal Appearances Suzaku was first seen when Miaka was buying a drink at the national library, he took the form of a phoenix, according to Miaka. Then it led Miaka and Yui into the book. Suzaku reappeared in human form after Miaka summoned him in her world (even without the two shinzahos) during a battle between the Suzaku Seven and Nakago. After intially wishing that Suzaku be sealed away inside the Universe of the Four Gods, it was Yui's final wish from Seiryu that Suzaku be summoned. After Miaka chanted the spell to summon Suzaku, he emerged from the sky in the form of a giant bird and attacked the giant dragon Seiryuu who had just devoured Yui and was causing havoc in the "real" world. 2nd OVA Suzaku makes his next appearance , although he does not materialize, he only tells Miaka to regain the book in his voice. He also appears in the last episode of the 2nd OVA, the four gods have gathered to banish Tenkou. Of all the Four Beast gods, he takes the lead and he alone talks to Tenkou. 3rd OVA Lastly in the third OVA, a fake Suzaku appears. But Suzaku (real) is summoned by Mayo and Miaka . Suzaku also uses Taka's body to defeat the fake Suzaku. The Spell Fushigi yuugi: The Mysterious Play (Miaka) The four palace of the heavens The four corners of the earth In the name of sacred law faith and fortune I summoning suzaku, guardian of the south I hear by seek you to appear on earth From the palaces of the heavens For the sake of those here who adore you And to awake your presence Come to us! And with your mighty power Destroy all of the evil which threaten us Save us! Save us and grant us our wishes Descend to us now from the heavens above! OVA 3 (Mayo And Miaka) I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and goodwill from the four corners of heaven and the four quarters of the earth to call on you the divine, Suzaku '' ''we ask that you descend from the seven constellations to the earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers, for the sake of the people who worship you. we summon thee, save us, descend us from the heavens above! suzaku!!!!!!!!!!! The seven star warriors ogre simble.gif|Ogre File:Nuri.gif|Willow File:Hoto.gif|Star File:Tasu.gif|Wings File:Chic.gif|Well File:Mits.gif|Chariot File:Chir.gif|Extended Net the seven warriors are: MITSUKAK E,NURIKO,CHICHIRI,TAMAHOME,CHIRIKO,HOTOHORI,TASUKI.and the priestess of suzaku is Miaka Yuki Category:Characters Category:Beast God